rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarann
Category:Ark of Boccob Category:Humanoids The tall, proud, and beautiful warrior women who call themselves the Tarann are fierce fighters, strong as most men, and regard the modern patriarchies with disdain at best, and hatred at worst. While they understand that men are necessary to help them breed more warriors, they do not allow any man to gain the upper hand on them, and any male caught wandering in their territory is likely to be castrated and enslaved, or killed outright. =History= =Description= Tarann are tall and muscular, moving with a catlike grace uncommon to other women of their scale; most of them tend to be 6 to 6-1/2 feet tall, though shorter specimens are not unheard of. Their skin tends to be well-tanned, and their hair ranges in color from raven-black through fiery red to golden blonde. Languages Tarann speak Common, plus their own language, Taranni. =Culture= Tarann society is tribal, with a merit-based hierarchy. Each tribe has a queen, who is generally the strongest and most experienced of the warriors. Under her is a wise woman, who may be a shaman, witch, or sorceress; she teaches the spellcasters of the tribe and takes care of the injured or sick. The Queen assigns lieutenants to lead the scouting troupes and raiding bands. These lieutenants must be not only strong and agile but intelligent enough to make spot tactical decisions, and while they must be proud enough to fight for their queen they must also possess the wisdom to withdraw if necessary. Tarann warriors begin thier training almost as soon as they can walk, learning how to use a bow or sword once they are capable of holding it. Each warrior cares for her own equipment; a warrior found to be in possession of a dull or rusted blade or a warped bow is frequently punished, for these weapons are their livelihood. The territory of a tribe, particularly the village itself, is patrolled by the Red Guard, a select group of elite warriors who do not participate in the Growling (see below), and who have been known to have a breast removed in order to more efficiently use a longbow. Tarann spellcasters are often sorceresses, and while their main strength is their magic they are also required to train in a weapon in case their magic fails them. Clothing Tarann wear minimal clothing in their own villages; they are not ashamed of their own bodies and see no need to cover them in front of their own people. However, their nudity is not considered a privilege that outsider men are allowed to see. Male intruders caught peeping at a Tarann are frequently captured, and their eyes put out, if they are not killed outright. Tarann warriors wear light armor when they go out, in order to ensure freedom of movement. Diet Tarann eat both meat and vegetables, hunting the wild game of their territory and gathering wild plants rather than cultivating farmland. Tarann hunters tend to look for large prey, so that the meat will last the village for a while, that also has other uses, like tough hide for armor or wool for winter clothing. During the Growling, the wise woman prepares a special drink called Mother's Milk for the female participants; the drink is very intoxicating and sharply increases the libido, as well as increasing the likelihood that female children will be born after the mating rites. Customs The Growling The Growling is an important part of Tarann society. In the weeks leading up to this festival, held in the warmest days of the summer, raiding parties are sent out to capture strong, healthy men from nearby towns or from caravans traveling nearby. Roughly half the village participates in the Growling, which is, to put it delicately, a week-long orgy, wherein the captured males are forced to mate repeatedly with the frenzied Tarann, frequently until they pass out from exhaustion or injuries. In most villages, the men are then sacrificed to Taranna to ensure healthy daughters. A Tarann's first Growling season (around age 15) is considered her coming of age, but not all the women of breeding age necessarily participate. The Red Guard, for example, tend to remain virgins their whole life. =Notable Tarann=